Falling In Love With Your Boss
by QuaffleBird
Summary: Bella Swan is just an average New Yorker worker, working for the City Limits Magazine. She didn't want to leave home, and she was literally pushed into the job. And things go terribly wrong... when she forms a humongous crush on her boss, Mr. Edward Cullen...
1. Prologue

I walked through the busy streets of New York, getting often glances from people around me. I rolled my eyes and kept walking along in my itchy work suit. I wore a tight, black skirt with black stockings, a white blouse and a grey and terribly itchy blazer.

**Bring, bring, bring**, went my phone. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered.

"Hello?" I said.

_"Bella! Is that you honey-bun?" asked my Dad in his ecstatic voice._

"Yeah, it's me Dad. Make it quick, I'm gonna be–"

_"I just wanted to congratulate you on getting a job in New York!"_

I huffed. I didn't want to leave home to go to this stupid city. "Got to go, Dad, see you later."

_"Hang on! Wait! Bellsie, I–"_ I hung up. Turning left I set my eyes on a huge building. Frowning, I walked towards it. I had the worst job in the history of jobs. It was the exact opposite of me, my personality, and everything in my liking.

The building's glass doors flew open as I stepped under the sensor. I made my to the front desk, looking straight at the woman sitting behind it. She looked bored. And hungry. And bothered. And unwilling.

She slipped her beeping phone under the table and forced a smile at me.

"Um, hi," I said, kind of awkwardly.

"I'm here for a job interview with, erm..." I lifted a business card out of my pocket and scanned it for the name I was looking for. Flipping it over I stared into magical green eyes surrounded by pale skin and bushy, brown hair. I studied the name carefully. It read:

_Edward Cullen, High Manager and Executive Assistant of City Limits Magazine co._

I huffed again, reading out my job perfectly written on the business card in front of me. Mr Edward Coollen, or whatever his name was, was my boss, but not only _that_. I was his assistant.

"Edward Coollen... I think," I said.

"You mean the man at the big desk with the pale skin and green eyes. Ha! You're gonna be working tough, kid..." laughed the lady.

I gulped. Even the desk-lady had said it; I'm screwed.

"Anyways... he's on level eight room 12, you can't miss it..."

"Er, thank you." I said, gloomily stepping into the elevator and pressing the button "L8".

Ping.

I had arrived at the floor I had been dreading in under ten seconds. New record.

I walked down the hall until I reached room 12. The door had an old golden plate nailed to the door that read:

_Edward Cullen, High Manager = City Limits Magazine_

There was another plate, and it looked all brand new and like it was polished daily. It read:

_Executive Assistant = City Limits Magazine_

I looked around the hallway. It seemed that all the other plates had "City Limits Magazine" written on them.

_"What's the point in that?"_ I thought to myself.

Pushing the door open, I stared at the man sitting on the red office couch.

My eyes widened. My heart pumped.

There was a lady with bright red hair, tan skin and big breasts sitting on top of him, practically eating his face off.

I licked my dry lips and cleared my throat loudly.

The making out couple looked up at me, and stared for what seemed like ages until the redhead-lady stepped off of him, smiled at me awkwardly, and ran out of the office.

_"Wow," _I thought to myself._ "This place is so not what I thought it was,"_

**A/N: Hey, dudes, did u like it? I'm kind proud of myself not meaning to brag or anything, but I really like it. Tell me what u think plz if u want some more!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Interview

**A/N: Hey, guys! Thx for favoriting, following and reviewing! I was so excited when I got the emails! Anyway, if you follow, favorite and/or review, I'll give you a shout out on the next chapter! Also, first one to review gets a dedication to the next chapter!**

**Thx everyone!**

**Shoutouts to...**

**anni95 who favorited the story. Thx, anni95!**

**aurora isabel who favorited it just in time! Thx, aurora isabel!**

**winstonwolfe who followed me and the story. Thx heaps, winstonwolfe!**

**And last but not least, "The Mighty Guest" who reviewed my story! Thx tonnes, Guest! (hope u don't mind if I call u that!)**

* * *

Dedicated to "The Mighty Guest"

* * *

"Um, hello." said my future-boss... I dearly hope not. He sat down in his big, black chair, looking absolutely ridiculous.

His hair was a complete mess, his blazer was tinted with smudged lipstick and his tie had flown back over his shoulder.

I snorted, not being able to help myself.

He looked at me confusedly.

I shook my head. And then there was a long and very uncomfortable pause.

I shifted in my seat awkwardly.

Then Mr. Edward Coollen clapped his hands, making me jump.

"So, um... *tut* ya..."

I stared at the floor. This was the most awkward interview ever.

"Um, well... let me check out your application..." he said, changing the subject and trying to move on.

I nodded, unable to speak in the uncomfortableness.

His fingertips typed away on the keyboard and he stared at the screen.

"Well... I see you've listed some of your personal achievements?" said Mr. Edward Coollen.

My face went pale. I felt like face-palming.

I looked to my left, staring at the floor and wishing there was a hole right there which I could crawl in and die in.

You see, me and my best friend; Alice, have been trying to make Mr. Coollen think that I'm wacky (Alice's idea) so I don't get the job and can go back home, so she's written down all these crazy things (which I haven't seen yet) and has sent it to him as my _" application"_.

I gulped nervously, praying that I didn't have to murder Alice when I got back home.

"I see you have... er, won a farting contest..." said the man before me.

Oh, Alice is SO in for it.

"and you made your own jokes about bananas... very nice..."

"Also... erm... you've had your birthday 23 times..."

_"Please, no more,"_ I begged silently in my head.

Suddenly, Mr. Coollen's face dropped and his eyes widened in shock.

"and you have... have..." I couldn't take the tension anymore. I leaped over to the other side of the desk and read what was on the screen:

I have had over five boyfriends who all dumped me for my best friend.

My eyes were full with fury.

My hands were all sweaty.

And my head was just about to explode.

* * *

_8:52pm, that evening_

I slammed the door shut in humiliation.

_"How could Alice even bare to do that? She had humiliated me in front of the hottest guy ever with lies."_

My eyes widened in shock with what I had just thought.

_"No, he is not hot,"_ I kept telling myself. _"He is a half-blind idiot who only cares about statistics,"_ That seemed about right for his appearance. Well, what I presumed him to look like when he hadn't just maked out with his girlfriend.

I slumped on my bed, feeling miserable and silly.

Maybe if I hadn't almost killed Alice's white, Persian cat, Snuggle-Puff, with rat poisoning, this wouldn't have happened. I stared sadly at my bed, thinking of Alice and my life and Mr. Edward Coollen.

In a way, I should've been happy, because of course I wasn't going to get the job and I'd go straight back home.

I forced a smile and made myself go get something to eat.

_"I mean, she did say some pretty _terrible_ stuff,"_ I told myself._"But we're besties, and besties _STAY_ besties. FOREVER."_

I grabbed a microwaveable meal and stuffed it in the microwave before turning around and sitting on the sofa. I picked up the remote and turned on my favorite T.V. program; _Home and Away©_

The last thing I remembered was the microwave beeping twice before I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_8:30am, the next morning_

I woke up with a start, the first thing me noticing was the burnt dinner I was supposed have last night still stuck in the microwave.

I stood up quickly and pulled out my phone, checking the time.

I almost died, right there and then.

It was 8:30 and I was supposed to be at Mr. Edward Coollen's door in half an hour!

I dashed over to the microwave and chucked out the cold and disgustingly black dish before rushing back into the living room and turning the T.V. off.

I sprinted to my wardrobe and pulled out my itchy blazer, skirt and shirt. I stuffed them all on a hanger and rushed into the bathroom, thrusting the door closed and leaping into the shower.

This was going to be a busy morning...


	3. Chapter 2 I Got The Job?

**A/N: Hi, guys! So that was the second chapter of "Falling In Love With Your Boss"! Hope you liked it! Also, keep those favorites, follows and reviews coming! It makes my day when I even get the smallest little favorite!**

**Anyways, here are the shoutouts!**

**Tsaga99, thank you for favoriting!**

**CourtneyX-X, Miss-Weasley-Cullen-Mellark-F and erics-lover-4life thx so much for following! **

**And finally, the generous who followed AND reviewed! Thx heaps, !**

* * *

_Dedicated to: _

* * *

I rushed through the doors and showed the front desk lady my pass. She nodded and smiled a thick smile. I hurried myself into the elevator and hit the "L8" button furiously.

"You're not going to get tha' job, sweetie," she said. "'Specially lookin' like tha'," I looked at her questioningly, and then she pointed at her chest just above her breast.

I looked down and flushed bright red. I was so rushed that I didn't button my shirt up properly and my pink, lace bra was showing.

The doors to the elevator finally closed.

The awkward music you listen to in an elevator in one of those movies was playing and I had only just done my shirt up in time.

The elevator doors opened and I stared into those handsome, emerald green, angelic eyes.

I heard someone clear their throat which snapped me out if my trance.

I just realized that Mr. Edward Coollen was standing in front of me. He raised his eyebrow questioningly, probably referring to the fact that I'm very late.

I glanced at my gold watch which read 9:15. I winced. I was 45 minutes late, thanks to my stupid bus-driver who stopped and chatted to every hot woman who boarded the bus. He even tried to flirt with me.

"Helooooooo?" said Mr. Edward Coollen's voice. I snapped out of my trance as I took in my surroundings.

I was sitting in his office in the guest chair near the desk.

"Miss Swan? Did you just hear anything I said?" he asked.

I blushed a bright pink.

"N-No, sorry, Mr. Coollen." I apologized.

He huffed.

I gulped.

"Number one, it's Cullen. Edward Cullen. And number two, seeing as no-one else has applied for the job of being the High Manager and Executive Assistant of the City Limits Magazine cooperation... that's me... you got the job!" he said loudly.

My eyes widened.

My jaw dropped.

My stomach flipped.

I tried to take in everything he just said.

_"I GOT THE FREAKING JOB?!"_ I mentally yelled at myself. _"How could I get this job?! How can no-one else apply to be the assistant of this sexy and charming man?"_, I need to stop thinking that. I hit my head hard as my boss jumped crazily around the room like a hyperactive 5-year-old.

* * *

_5:30 that evening_

"YOU GOT THE JOB?!" I held the phone away from my ear as Alice screamed her head off. I winced. My whole entire, unfair, foolish, teasing, evil life was completely ruined.

"Mhm." I replied.

_" HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO IT?!"_

I sighed. "I have no idea. He said that no-one else applied... but why wouldn't anyone else apply? It's just really suspicous..."

There was a silence on the other end of the phone. A very long silence.

_"Is he hot?"_ I could almost see Alice biting her lip and smirking like a crazy idiot.

"WHAT?! NO! WHY WOULD YOU ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" I yelled.

I heard Alice giggle over the phone.

_"You know I know he probably is..."_ By that time my face was red from anger and embarrassment.

I sighed heavily. "Listen, Alice, I gotta go. See you later... bye."

_"Alright... but don't forget, you have to get me a Liberty Cap!" _Alice called through the phone. I giggled and rolled my eyes, knowing she couldn't see me do it (which was a good thing).

The phone beeped loudly and I pressed the red hang-up button.

Placing it on my bedside table, I flopped on my bed. I was exhausted from the orientation tour around the City Limits Magazine co. The only good thing about it was that the tour-guide was the front desk lady. She gave me a laugh and she's nice, but her voice makes you feel like you're in high school again.

Not bothering to get myself any food, I switched off all the lights and changed into this: [polyvore]

before falling onto my bed and falling instantly into a dream-like slumber.

* * *

_7:24 the next morning_

**RING, RING, RING** went my alarm clock. I woke with a start and groaned loudly. I noticed that the bed-sheets were swirled and bound round my body like a thick rope.

**RING, RING, RING**. My alarm clock was still screaming at me.

"Shut up," I growled at it. I tapped its off button, but strange enough it wouldn't stop. I glared at it before hitting it furiously. And then I spotted the cord that was plugged into the powerpoint.

I smirked, like I was playing a dirty trick on Alice. Which was really weird, because this was an alarm clock.

I tugged at the cord and it flew out of the powerpoint more easily then I thought. And then the part where it plugs into the wall got closer to my face. And closer. And closer. Until it smacked me on my forehead.

"OW!" I screamed in pain. It hurt like hell!

My hands went straight to the spot where the cord hit me.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, owwwwwwwww..." I moaned.

"Curse you alarm clock," I muttered under my breath as I walked into the kitchen.

The cold atmosphere slapped my bear skin as soon as I stepped out of the comfy and warm bed-sheets.

I wrapped one of my hands around my body, knowing it wouldn't work.

"That really hurt..." I complained whilst getting a frozen bag of peas and a tea towel out from a cupboard and the freezer.

I wrapped the tea towel around the bag of peas and pressed it to my head.

I slumped back into bed and rested my eyes for a few minutes before checking the time and jumping out if bed, not wanting to be late like yesterday.


End file.
